A Starlings Flight
by Cookiepiano
Summary: Twins. Damian's twin sister, Damian. They looked exactly alike. Besides the pressure of their mother wanting them to stay as the shadows puppets, (mixed feelings) the nine year old must cope with three new brothers. She has a lot to learn.
1. Walmart

**Hey guys! Reviews make me update! Sorry if there a bit OCC!**

 *****these are translations of what their saying! (Bruce is on vacay :)**

Dick and Tim cheerfully dragged their siblings through Walmart, on a glorified shopping trip. The -albeit grumpy- twins needed new clothes, as Alfred hsd chastised Bruce for allowing his children to wonder around in Tim's clothes. Jason trailed sulkily behind, keeping his hood up and sunglasses on, dragging his feet and glaring at everyone.

Darian sat piggyback on Tim, her green eyes more curious than anything. Her twin, like Jason, dragged his feet, but his eyes gave away his emotions. Ok, so he had never been in a store. But, neither had his sister! And she seemed to she enjoying herself on her equally cheerful pony.

Struck with inspiration, he leaped onto Dick's back, all the while yelling, "Grayson you are now my pony!" His oldest brother grunted with the sudden weight, quickly bringing his arms up to support the boy. He grinned at Jason's smirk. "Neigh!" Dick chortled.

"Neigh indeed, brother. Timothy, take a left, there is a purple sign that speaks of the female gender. GO!" She cheered, then twirled a baseball hat she had borrowed (stolen) from Jason. Tim scoffed, but nonetheless 'neighed' and turned, heading toward the girls section.

"Here, Timmy, a list of girl clothes and girly stuff they like I got off the Internet. Jay and I have Damian." Dick shoved a paper into his hand, then turned, going in the opposite direction. Damian immediately protested. "Wait, why are we going in this way? My sister is That way!" He cried indignantly, pointing to where the duo had gone. "Uh, Demo-Dami, she's shopping for girl clothes. Your a boy. Duhr." Jason chuckled.

"Unless your sexually confused."

Mini-batglare. "I know what my genitals look like, Todd."

"Can we change the topic, please?!" Dick crouched, letting Damian climb down, the boy still sneering at a sniggering Jason. The boys ears were bright red. "Mention this and I shall relieve you of yours." The boy hissed at Jason. In response the teen flipped him off.

"Stop trying to rile him into a fight, Jay." He studied his list for a moment, then went on. "Ok, first, shirts, then pants and shorts, socks, underwear, and shoes. Oh, and extra 'boy stuff.'" Jason snickered. "That last part sounded considerably sexualized," The dirty minded teen grinned.

"Jay so help me I will cut out your voice box and-"

"What about this?" A slightly apprehensive Damian pulled a t-shirt off the rack, holding it up. It had the nightwing symbol in the center. Dicks face lit up. "That's perfect! Do they come in any others?" Jason looked up at the sign, mentally face-palming at the older mans excitement. "Uh, Dickie?" He asked.

"Yea?" He answered, tossing several pairs of jeans and shirts in the cart.

"This is the superhero apparel section." The over-excited young mans mouth dropped.

***BREAK***

Darians eyes bulged as she took in the pastel/rainbow wonderland. Tim looked slightly repulsed at the brightness, but set her down and let her roam, throwing things in the cart left and right.

"What are barrettes? Do I need them? I probably need them, that girl has them. Camoflauge jeans! Yes! Skinny? I'm skinny.. Whatever, they must go in." She threw several pairs of jeans into the cart, not quite getting the skinny concept, but not minding. Her mouth widened into a bright smile when she saw a grey t-shirt with a pop-tart cat pooping a rainbow. It went into the cart.

She rounded the corner, tossing in several packages of different types of socks, and several more shirts. "Barbie underwear? What sort of fool wears that? Pass. Ooh, superhero underwear! She shoots, she touchdowns! Yea!" She threw it into the cart, pushed by a stupidly grinning Tim. He had never seen her this happy, not once. The only rival would have to be when Damian kicked that guy in the nuts.

Passing that memory, he turned his attention to the next items on the list. His face turned red.

"Bras?!"

***BREAK***

The cart was stuffed. Damian tossed in a pair of black converse shoes and some tan flip flops. From swim trunks to sunglasses, it was stuffed. They even bought some toiletries.

Jason's hand coyly reached for a package of condoms. Dick glared at him and swatted his hand away. "What? There for ME. I could use some extra rubbers." The teen tried to play off as innocent. Dick drew him aside, turning away from the young boy that was studying a lego set with extreme ferocity. "The whole idea is that we try to be role models to our little brother, not insert ideas." The first ex-robin muttered.

Jason rolled his eyes, turning back toward their 'little brother.' "Yeah, we're GREAT role-models." He mumbled sarcastically.

"It is mine! I grabbed it first!" Damian was now engaged in a fierce tug-of-war with a large, rather fat middle-aged man over the lego set he now so valiantly defended.

"It's Batman vrs the Joker, and its the last one!" The man screeched.

Still pulling, the boys eyes narrowed. "tarak 'ayuha alwghd ! Darian 'ahtaj musaeidatukum !" He shouted.

*Let go you bastard! Darian I require your assistance!*

***BREAK***

Said sister and blushing big brother were looking at the many styles of training bras and bras, in different shapes and sizes. Poor Tim gulped as he picked up a random bra. "What is underwire?..." His musings were interrupted by a just as confused Darian. "I like this one."she held up a three pack of training bras, in different colors.

The teen shrugged helplessly. "Ok, this list also says normal bras, for later.. Thirty-A?" Again, she pulled a three-pack off the rack. "These have padding. And they say thirty-A. Timothy look, one of them is purple!"

She eagerly pointed at a purple triangle. "What is next?" She tried to move his hand that held the list down. "What is a pad? Does everyone need one? And what is a tampon?"

Poor Tims already apple-red face blushed a deeper crimson. "Maybe I'll just call Barbara.." He mumbled.

"tarak 'ayuha alwghd ! darian 'ahtaj musaeidatukum !" Damian's voice resounded through the store. "Brother! I am coming!" She dropped several books into the already overloaded cart. "Timothy, you look for the tampons and pads, I will find Damian!" She yelled, especially loud as she ran toward the source of the noise.

Several mothers with their children stared at him. The teen buried his face in his hands, whipping out his cell. "You have to save me, I'm BRA shopping with my little sister."

***BREAK*** (breaking is fun!)

Darian rounded the corner of the lego aisle, knocking several knockoff Lego brands off the shelves. Wih her feet flying, she dove and tackled the large man with a screaming battle cry. "Issqat dhlk , tuajih alllaena!" *Drop it, fuckface!* She screeched in the flailing mans ear, unaware that he had landed on Damian.

Jason began to guffaw loudly, nearly choking. Dick moved save Damian from suffocating, glaring at Jason all the while. Still giggling, he grappled his baby sisters arms and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her squirming form. She cursed in several different languages, some of which the young man recognized, had enough to make even the second Robin blush. "Release me, Todd! This child molester needs to be removed of his child-bearing anatomy! He is unworthy of reproduction!" She wailed, kicking her legs out.

He said nothing but tried to stop laughing. The golden boy was dragging a kicking Damian back from he man as he wheezed, struggling to stand. A wild kick from the ex-assassin connected, causing the large man to clutch between his legs as he howled.

"Your lucky I don't sue! In fact, you'll be hearing from my lawyer! These, these BRATS belong in a Juvenile center!" He gasped out, turning red in the face, before stumbling off. "SeCURITY! I've been attACKED!" His voice cracked badly.

Damian stopped struggling, sneering at the waddling form. Darian pushed away the hands that held her, flipping off the vanishing man. "de alllaenat GO ! hdha alddik mass qiteatan sharei min alqarf yastahiqq 'ann qate rasih ! yumaris aljins maeah ! kayf ytm hdha almaerid ?! yamut w yahtariq fi aljahim , wa'ant alssajaq alddahuna!" She roared, ranting angrily.

{I'm not translating it, sorry. *blushes* it's a little too much.}

Damian huffed and rolled his eyes, walking over to her and backhanding her. She blinked, a bright red handprint forming on her cheek. Her eyes softened.

"I، 'aetadhir ean 'afeali sirakh." She muttered. *I, apologize for my brash actions.*

"There you are!" A girls voice startled them. Baba walked down the hall, holding a pink box. Tim trailed behind her, pushing the cart. "Security is looking for you. There's a fat guy saying he was attacked by ninjas." She chuckled.

"Hi Bab's!" Dick waved. Appropriate mumbled 'hellos' were imitated. Tim pushed Darian next to the cart. "I'm gonna pretend that never happened. You go with Barbara." She blinked, pushing a strand of black hair back and studying the redhead.

"Very we'll. come, Barbara, I wish to know what a tampon is. And why Todd had balloons in his coat pocket." She held up a box.

"Why you little-"

"Jason why did you have condoms?" Tim asked.

"None of your business!"

"Great, boys, you just made my job harder! Now I have to tell a nine year old about the birds and the bees!"

"I fail to see what birds and insects have to do about sex, Barbara.."

"Ttt, do you know nothing, sister? Clearly she means the balloons and tampon things are meant for the CAPTURE of the birds and insects."

"Shut up and go!" Jason began to push the girls down the aisle, away from the wreckage. "An it doesn't matter why I had condoms!"

"Did you wish to capture the insect? If so, balloons are a poor choice." Damian pointed out.

Tim face-palmed. "Jason, I can't believe you were shoplifting!"

"If you REALLY wanted to catch the insect, I would purchase one of those insect cages. Or a birdcage.."

"I hate Walmart. And put the damn condoms back, Jay."

Fine. But don't say you've never needed condoms, Goldie."

***BREAK**** (SO MANY)

"So, a tampon is like a sponge for girls when the are ovulating?" Darian wrinkled her nose.

Barbara nodded, putting three different sizes boxes in the smaller cart the girl was pushing alongside her. "Pretty much, except its a sponge you put inside of youself. And it cannot remain there for more than eight hours, otherwise-" she paused, picking up several shampoo bottles and body washes, as well as a pack of razors. "-You can get Toxic Shock Syndrome." The raven-haired girl nodded, taking in every word. She tossed in a purple hairbrush, as well as a vanity set and nail polishes. "What kind of dad equips their daughters room with furniture but has everything practically bare?" The redhead muttered, nodding approvingly as the girl dove into a pile of stuffed animals in the middle of the aisle.

"Fantastic! This purple dog must come, as well as this grey bear. And a cat! I want a dog. Friend Barbara, may we purchase an actual dog?" She threw the animals into the lower basket of the cart, on top of ponytails and headbands.

The girl laughed. "I wish, but Bruce would kill me if we brought a dog home. Besides, Walmart doesn't sell dogs." She turned the cart as they approached electronics. "We can blow money on this, though." The younger girls eyes lit up.

In the end, the had put in an iPad, iPhone 6, a fancy camera, and a Toshiba laptop. "His name shall be Tosh." Darian announced proudly, much to the confusion of the teenaged sales-clerk. Headphones, earbuds, chargers, and iTunes cards finished the procession. They started to head back toward the front, when the nine year old gasped. "Barbara, look.." She pointed at the sporting/hunting section. The older girl grinned. "Let's see what we can find. But first, were gonna need like a THIRD cart."

***BREAK**** (like the sixth one XD)

"I want a bow." Damian pointed at the glorious section. They, too, had gotten a boatload of necessities for his bathroom and shower, as well as electronics and toys. A wii and playstation 3 were added to the third cart. They turned the corner to run into the girls. "Hey, ladies!" Jason chortled.

"Do they sell katanas? I want matching katanas. They can have matching handles." Darian grinned wolfishly. Dick frowned. "You are NOT getting katanas. If you want something, get a few hunting knives."

"Very well."

"I shall get a bow. And a soccer ball."

***BREAK*** (why do I bother?)

The poor cashier looked rather pale. All seven grinned. Dick handed her a credit card. "T-th-thank you.." She stuttered, beginning to scan.

An hour and a half fucking hour later..

The cashier reached for the packs of gum that had appeared. The price on the computer was tallied at 3000 dollars. Darian produced the last pile from the six carts, of minecraft books, Arabic books, and other genres.

"Ok, Mr.. Wayne.." He interrupted. "Please, Grayson."

She gave him and odd look, but complied. "Mr. Grayson, your total is three thousand, seventy-five and three cents."

She swiped the card.

***BREAK**'cause I'm too lazy to finish that part

The group pushed the carts through the parking lot, headed toward Jason's hummer parked near the back. "I can't believe we dodged security like that." The second-oldest chuckled. Dick didn't exactly look happy. "Yea, but Getting caught for stealing condoms was too close. I told you to put them back, Jay!"

"I did! They just, slipped into my pocket. Besides, I got some cigarettes!" He cackled, waving a pack of the death sticks in the air.

"Idiot, those will kill you." Tim rolled his eyes. They opened the back and began stuffing bags in. Babs chuckled. "My dad already hates you, so make him madder and get caught stealing, when your suppose to stop crime. Hypocrite." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyways, I had a friend drop me off, mind me hitching a ride?" She grinned amiably, grabbing a pack of Hubba Bubba from a bag and stuffing a piece in her mouth. "Nah, it's like a five seater, six if you count the roof, seven if you count the back, which is stuffed." Jason offered as he and Dick stuffed the rest into the back of the Hummer, then closed the door.

"She means legally, bro. If Dami and Dari sit on laps, we should have enough room." Dick opened the driver side door. Jason blocked him. "Nuh uh, no way, no how. I drive. My hummer. MINE." Dick snatched the keys out of his hand. "Sorry, Smeagol, your drivers license is on the dining room table. I drive." The oldest bat grinned.

Jason snarled, eyeing his older brother dangerously as Babs got into the passenger seat. With a resigned glare, he sat down in the backseat. Tim sat across from him, with Damian in the middle. Darian glared at her brothers. Damian glared back. "I shall not sit on anyone's lap. You can." He turned away. The younger twin (eight freaking seconds!) pouted slightly and plopped herself down on Tim's lap.

"Honk honk! Hold on to your hats!" Dick cheered, backing up and almost rear-ending the cart area.

"Dick! Do you even have a license?!" Babs screamed as he roared out of the parking lot, making an illegal turn out of Walmart onto the highway, at about ninety mph. The younger bat-siblings put their hands in the air and screamed in glee. A stupid grin was implanted on the near-homicidal drivers face. "Not anymore! They took it away six months ago!"


	2. Assassins Creed part 1

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Tell me what you want to happen next! Bruce is going to be in for several** ** _suprises_** **when** he **comes home tomorrow. *evil chuckle***

Assassins Creed-

Jason stood on the balcony of his old bedroom, waves of nostalgia hitting him. A death stick was firmly tucked in his mouth, and he overlooked the quiet back yard.

A piercing girlish scream broke the morning silence.

"MY EYES! al'umm sakhif almuqaddasat yaswae takhlus min dhlk!"

The young man turned and ran toward the sound, as did the other Apparently awake siblings.

***TEN MINUTES EARLIER*******

A certain boy slid out of bed and padded over to his red desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a small box that had Trojan on the front. Opening it up, he pulled out a slim gold square package. He ripped it open, and looked at the directions.

"Place on head, roll down?.." He mumbled, placing the stretchy material on his head and stretching it with nimble fingers, with it covering his hair and ears. When he got to his eyes, he stopped, rather uncomfortable. "Shaft? What shaft? Ttt. Perhaps I shall find something of use on the Internet." He opened his laptop, going to google and searching up, "How to apply con...dom.." He typed quickly, looking down at the box several times as not to misspell it.

"Aha! Something of use!" He clicked on a video, on a website called (If its real, please don't enlighten me.)

The video began to play.

"MY EYES! al'umm sakhif almuqaddasat yaswae takhlus min dhlk!"

***SAME TIME DARIAN POV***

I awoke to my brothers screaming. Ugh. He can be a fool times. I climbed out of bed, wiggling my toes on my fuzzy purple carpet. Everything in my room is either purple or silver. They are royal colors, fit for a Princess.

Anyways, back too it. I grabbed my new hunting knife out of my silver bedside table, and slowly exited the room, crossing the hall to my twins room. My hand on the knob, I turned my head to see my other elder brothers approaching. "Brother, what is the matter?" I proclaimed as I swung open the door and stepped in. He was sprawling on the floor, with one of those, balloon things on his head. I glanced up at his desk to see what had frightened him so.

"AIEEEKKK!"

***NO POV***

She screamed and, without thinking, launched her dagger at the horrid sight, right as the three older boys entered the room.

"Holy shit!" Jason yelped. The knife met its mark, going through the screen, making it go black.

Her eyes watering horribly, she crawled closer to her brother, who lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. She stared at him, helping him to his feet. Catching her breath, she gasped, "Damian...why..did your computer show.. A mans.. Genitals?!" She whispered the last part, the horrifying picture engrained in her brain.

His equally horrified face silently screamed apologies, but he said nothing. They both recollected the memories they had been forced to bury. A man, reaching for them both. Pain. Screaming. Very young children forced, soul-tied, to a stranger. And that was under a guards supervision. It didn't even help that they, young toddlers they were, watched their mother hew the retched man into bits. No, it was impacted upon them, stuck in their brains. Their bond had been stronger ever since, and their already dangerous personalities, at their ages, intensified tenfold.

But of course Father couldn't know. No, no one in their new family could. Their purity, their Royal Innocence, was harshly stolen from them. The boy never spoke of it, he was supposed to be the rock for his sister to cry on... But it deeply scarred both of them. He couldn't even bring himself to say the word. A reason of which Darian was horribly sensitive about her looks.

Several tactics usually worked to guide any who unknowingly asked about it away.

Mainly: Say nothing. Admit nothing. Make counter-accusations.

Damian shook himself out of his thoughts, and forced an innocent look on his face, looking his sister in the eyes and willing her to do the same.

"I wished to learn how to put on a condom. The instructions were not clear."

Jason's face turned purple, while Tim let out a strangled laugh. He wiped tears from his eyes, oblivious to his older brothers looks. "Ah, ahaha! He, he, and a head, BwaHahahahahaa!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "That is... Jay, you talk to him. And Darian, no throwing knives up here!" A knife embedded itself in the wall, inches from his head. He whipped his head around angrily, only to see it wasn't her? Wait, what?

The girl scowled scornfully, turning and dropping to the floor as another knife followed the first, flying through the window.

"Duck!" A voice yelled. They ducked. A duck, quacking angrily, was launched into the bedroom, as well as a bunch of loose feathers. Tim seemed as though he was going to have an actual heart attack, as his waves of laughter were not permitting him any air, and Jason helped on no way possible, as the duck apparently had decided to take out his feelings on the Red hood.

"Dick help me get this duck off of me!" He squalled, duck feathers flying everywhere, and the horrible duck pecking at his head.

" !" Damian yelled, shoving his previous horror aside and diving for the duck.

"I'm gonna murder that stupid goose!"

"It's a DUCK, you fool. And he is my pet!"

"Why can he have a pet duck, but I cannot have a dog?!" A livid Darian wailed. A girl flipped into the room, gripping the windowsill with her gloved fingers and throwing a knife at her.

She reached out, and caught it by the tip of the blade, swinging it without losing momentum, and letting it fly back at the mystery girl. "Get out before you are added to the kill list!" Darian yelled, rather annoyed about this turn of events.

"Shut up, Where is-" She was interrupted by a second girl flipping into the room, landing easily, and running over to Tim. "Oh my gosh, Timmy, are you ok?" She rushed out, rather worriedly.

Jason, I suppose sick of being molested by that accursed duck, threw it squawking out the window. "Mr. Waddles! I shall save you!" Damian yelped, diving out the window after his beloved.

The oldest bat-child had watched the events play before him, amusement written on his face as he surveyed the scene:

Damian, probably making out with that damned duck, Tim, his unconscious self being wooed by a hot blond, which he happened to have a crush on, (coughStephaniecough) Jason, pouting in the corner with a hand on his holstered hip. He was smacking a piece of gum, looking like his little man of self contempt, Which he was indeed.

Cassandra Cain and Darian were currently in a fistfight, although it was fairly obvious who would win. "Assassin versus assassin. Huh." He mused, producing a candy bar and idly munching on it while watching the rather entertaining fight. Darian had somehow gotten her hands on a few smoke pellets, and reappeared with Jason's too big utility belt draped from one shoulder to her hip, wearing a drooping domino mask and holding swords.

Well, shit. "Ok, to the batcave, NOW. Darian, Cass, You can kill each other later." He dragged a still-pouting Jason out of the room, and left the rest of the group to wander downstairs, covered in duck feathers and with wounded pride.

The group migrated downstairs, past a bewildered Alfred, to the cave. Somewhere along the way Damian joined them, Duck in arms. Jason began to regain a sense of mind, and he glared at the demon child. That duck was going to be delicious.

***BREAKKK****

"Ok. Steph, is Timmy conscious?" Dick asked the bombshell blonde. "No, but I can fix it." She smiled, dragging his body out onto one of the mini, cave areas off from the batcave. Cass raised a brow. "Did, she just make a Wreck-it ralph reference?" Jason chuckled. "I believe-" the woman began.

"Shut up and fight, you stupid wench! I shall remove your eyes with a damned fork! I shall send the shadows after you!"

The young woman shifted her gaze to the two oldest Bats, as a go-ahead of sorts. Jason grinned. Dick nodded. A little blackmail never hurt a fly. Damian watched, absent-mindedly plotting revenge on this Cass girl. He wandered off to a different area of the cave, most likely to do research on this, Cass.

The woman grinned. "You, shalt hang, by your undergarments," she paused, her rough speech confusing the girl. "By the moufh, of the t-Rex!" She fumbled with the words, thinking methodically and slowly. But her movements were quick and sharp, as she pointed to the giant stuffed t-Rex.

She studied the girl. Every movement was speaking.

I don't want to do this, but I don't want to fail. Failing is unacceptable. She must be taken down, failure is not an option. Failure means pain.. Darians thoughts*

She rushed forward, flipping into a double front flip, her legs meant to wrap around the neck and force her opponent to drop to the floor. Barely dodging the attack, Darian countered, flying into a butterfly hook kick and hearing it connect with a jaw.

Yes! I got her! Maybe now she will admit defeat and save us both the trouble. *Darians thoughts*

Barely affected, the one who sees all wrapped an arm around the kick, twisting it and forcing the girl to stand on one leg. She couldn't escape, not without breaking something..

Hmm. A quick dislocation should do the trick. *Darians thoughts*

Batarangs flicked from her fingers toward the woman's face, with the younger wincing in pain assume dislocated her ankle, spinning and kicking the woman in the gut with her free foot. Her balance lost, the younger fell back with a suppressed cry, her ankle protesting as she popped it back into place.

The woman shielded her face with her cape, (how and when did she change?!) flipping back into a fighting stance, drawing ropes from her belt.

In seconds, it was over. The moments she had taken standing up, were precious little when her feet were swept out from under her, and her hands bound along with her feet. In a last attempt, the rather defeated little girl kicked out, jauntily spewing swear words at the woman, then flinging a small knife she had concealed on her with her mouth, inwardly smiling darkly in satisfaction that she had at least made her opponent bleed, as a drop of blood dripped down the young woman's face. She ignored it.

"'utalab mubarat aleawda ! hdha lays min aleadl ! mrhabana! mushahidatan yadih! fakk li dafeat wahda! al'iikhwat anqudhuni !"

*I demand a rematch! That was unfair! Untie me at once! HEY! Watch the hands! Brothers, saveee meee!*

She quietly ripped off a piece of duct tape, placing it over the angry child's mouth, then tossed her over her shoulder and walked toward he T-Rex, with the latter wriggling and glaring all the while.

Dick giggled, replaying the security footage on the Bat-computer, then sending it to everyone's email. Jason watched him silently, his eyes going back and forth between Cass and the struggling child going up a ladder, and his older brothers antics. "You didn't."

"Yup. Everyone in the league gets a copy."

"Even.. Hey wait, send one to the titans, and one to Roy. The outlaws will love this."

"I'm gonna put it on Facebook. I'll blur the faces."

"Nice. I'm gonna go murder that stupid turkey."

"It's a duck, Jay."

"...Fuck you." Damian walked back in, still protectively holding his Duck. Silence was all that could be heard as the two older boys stared at the nine year old. Finally, Jason spoke. "You, uh, ya still have a condom on your head, demon."


End file.
